Chaoji m'a tuer
by Mochaocha
Summary: Un crime a été commis à la Congrégation avec pour seule piste une inscription en lettres de sang est découverte à côté du corps: "Chaoji m'a tuer". Le grand détective Lavi aidé de son fidèle associé, Allen Walker, réussiront-ils à résoudre ce mystère?


**Chaoji m'a tuer**

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages sont la propriété de Hoshino-sama, même s'il est, avouons-le, difficile d'accepter que notre suspect number ouane (aka Chaoji) soit un objet de sa création.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humour ( + Polar ? XD )

**Pairing:** On verra bien… muahahahahaha.~~~~~

**Note de l'auteur:** Il s'agit ici de la première fic que je partage en ligne. ( Soyez indulgents avec moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite nouille en français. OTL;;; ) J'essaierai d'actualiser régulièrement la fic, de sorte qu'elle ne sombre pas dans les méandres de , du moins… avant qu'elle ne soit terminée.

Aussi, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'affaire Omar Raddad, auquel le titre fait référence, je vous invite à faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit tour sur Wikipedia. La faute d'accord "tuer" est donc évidemment volontaire. XD J'aimerais aussi ajouter que je me suis inspirée des aventures de Sherlock Holmes d'Arthur Conan Doyle et d'une fic qui a été publiée sur ce site même, il y a quelques patates ( a savoir Chaoji le Jardinier, fic genialissime s'inscrivant dans le mouvement anti-chaojiste \o/ ).

Enfin bref, trêve de blabla. ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong>

Accoudé à sa fenêtre, Lavi respirait la douce odeur du printemps, l'air rêveur. Il échappait en effet au rangement annuel de la déchetterie qui lui servait de chambre et qu'il partageait malgré lui avec son panda de grand-père. Quelle tâche barbante pouvait constituer le nettoyage de printemps! C'était à mourir d'ennui. Et encore, l'absence du Bookman pour on ne sait quelle mission améliorait la chose. Laissant le rouquin sans surveillance, ce dernier avait la liberté de flâner jusqu'au retour de l'exorciste.

Il semble pourtant évident qu'il est bien dangereux de laisser un Lavi sans surveillance. Car non seulement il était doté d'une imagination débordante, mais également d'une curiosité sans limite. C'est ainsi que l'apprenti Bookman résolut se s'aventurer dans la jungle sauvage que constituaient les affaires de son grand-père.

Peut-être y cachait-il des vêtements, des magasines voire des jouets moralement douteux? Un sourire peu innocent s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Lavi, rien qu'à cette légère pensée. Et puis bon, il se sentait déjà assez corrompu par la vie pour trouver le courage de confirmer ses doutes de ses propres yeux. Après tout, on ferait tout pour s'échapper de la monotonie, même en risquant son dernier souffle… Du moins, pour un certain rouquin.

Ses trouvailles n'arrivèrent cependant pas à la cheville de ses espérances et ne trouva, moisis sous le matelas de Bookman, que quelques lettres d'amour qui semblaient toutes provenir de personnes différentes, si on en croit les écritures, malgré la proximité des dates ainsi qu'un ours en peluche tout mité et un kit de petit détective. Un kit de petit détective, voila qui pourrait être intéressant. Mais pourquoi le vieux panda serait-il en possession d'un truc pareil? Il avait des relations avec des organisations secrètes style 007 ou Johnny English, qui sait? Ses rides profondes et ses yeux au beurre noir cachaient certainement un passé lourd, douloureux… Un truc d'aventurier quoi. Enfin, bref, Lavi prendra pitié des cicatrices morales de son mammifère bicolore une autre fois. A présent, place au Detective Rabbit 007 premier du nom.

C'est ainsi que Lavi se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un trench vert et d'une casquette de la même couleur, tout deux identiques a ceux d'un fameux héros fictif. Une pipe à bulle cent pour-cent plastique en bouche, le manuel du petit détective en main, Bookman Jr. était fin prêt a démasquer n'importe quel criminel!

Mais… une seconde. Quel criminel pouvait avoir l'audace de commettre un méfait au sein de la Congrégation? A moins d'être aussi sadique que masochiste, personne n'essaierait de rejouer les épisodes d'Hercule Poirot ici. Seuls les nouveaux venus ne savent pas que Komurin on-ne-sait-combien-tieme-du-nom surveille l'enceinte du bâtiment jour et nuit et nuit et jour et ce, tout les jours de la semaine et de l'année. Après réflexion ou du moins, ce qui paraissait en être une, Lavi déduit, grâce a son esprit vif que Komurin constituait plus un allié qu'un ennemi. Un robot, ça ne doit pas être si difficile à soudoyer… si?

Il lui fallait maintenant un associé, comme tout enquêteur qui se respecte, un sous-fifre à ses pieds prêt à faire toute la sale besogne et lui garantir gloire, argent, notoriété, femmes et… Bref, on s'égare. Reprenons. Notre jeune apprenti Bookman, maintenant devenu officiellement détective du dimanche, s'était mis en tête de

chercher un esclave serviable, docile et d'une intelligence moyenne mais assez dupe pour exécuter ses ordres aveuglement. Toutes ces conditions tournèrent ses pensée vers un ami de longue date, du nom d'Allen Walker.

Il est bon de savoir que les coïncidences ne sont pas que le fruit du hasard (mais surtout du clavier de la personne peu recommandable qui a rédigé cette fic). En effet, lorsque Lavi se précipita pour aller chercher son collègue aux cheveux blanc, il tomba nez a nez avec ce dernier lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

- L-L-Lavi… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, bafouilla Allen en rougissant. J-Je te jure que je n'écoutais pas a ta porte et euh… C'est juste que ton boucan m'a réveillé et.. et et comme il n'est que quatre heures du matin et que j-je dois respecter mes cycles du sommeil et b-bien je…

Detective Rabbit 007 premier du nom considéra le blandinet un instant. Soit il était sincère et que Bookman recevra bientôt une lourde facture de la part d'une compagnie d'insonorisation. Soit Allen était un stalker en manque d'expérience et que tout les fans de sa page Facebook ne seraient en fait qu'une seule et même personne… Peu importe les raisons de son intrusion. Il était grand temps de donner un sens à l'existence de ce pauvre garçon. Sans dire un mot, Lavi entraina son amant d'une nuit… *tousse* ami, je veux dire, dans sa chambre.

- Allen, commença Lavi.

Le jeune homme, encore plus rouge que les cheveux de son collègue, ne semblait pas être en condition de comprendre les paroles de Lavi. Encore sous le choc, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

- Et bien… j'ai un truc a t'avouer…

Allen avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt d'entamer une relation amoureuse, platonique ou non, avec le rouquin.

- C'est que… J'ai longtemps hésité à te le demander mais je n'ai jamais osé franchir le pas, continua le détective du dimanche en se rapprochant du blandinet d'une manière assez subjective.

A ce moment-là, Allen frissonna. Il aurait espéré avoir sur lui un manuel d'autodéfense contre un certain lapin en rut, mais c'était bien dommage pour lui que ce genre de livre ne soit édité nulle part.

- J'ai trouve un kit de détective trop cool et ça serait cool si tu pouvais devenir mon sous-fifre pour résoudre des enquêtes trop cool pour arrêter des criminels.

Consternation générale. Bien joué, Lavi.

Avant que notre cher détective en herbe n'ait pu corriger son lapsus plus ou moins volontaire, Allen lui avait déjà flanqué une grosse gifle. Il s'apprêtait a ouvrir la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre quand soudain, un hurlement horrible ébranla la Congrégation du parking jusqu'au donjon.

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre puisque d'autres viendront par la suite. T_T<p>

Et… Une ch'tite review? 3 ;_; J'ai besoin de critiques, aussi bien négatives que positives. Du moment que c'est justifié, tout me convient. Faites-moi signe si vous trouvez que je suis allée trop dans le superflu ou si le rythme est trop lent. La scène du crime ne viendra qu'après. :p Suspense. \o/ … ou pas.

A bientôt.~


End file.
